KAOS
KAOS is a large, jet-propelled robot and the apparent Master of the Kremling Krew; he is a boss encountered during the events of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III. Structure KAOS is a large green jet-propelled robot with two square holes in corners, three lights, reel-to-reel and hazard stripes. KAOS have three heads, for example: first head is the helmet, second is alike the human head with sunglass and last head is cylinder with red eyes. History During the events of third game, KAOS is created by King K. Rool months ago with all pots and pans of his wife with intentions of restore the Kremling Krew, revenge against Kong Family and rule DK Isles. But he needed a brain, so K. Rool capture Donkey Kong and Diddy and use cerebral energy of both.Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1996, p. 4'K. Rool's words': "My wife's going to kill me! I used all of her best pots and pans to make him...K. Rool's words: "KAOS was my ticket to world domination..." - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!DK's words: "Whoooooaaaa... My head... What happened? One minute, I was dreaming about the world's biggest pile of bananas... The next, I was a power-crazed madman!" - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! 2 days ago, first he is used to imprison the Banana Bird Queen. In Mekanos where Kremling remnants stay, KAOS (under control of K. Rool) is sent from there to lead starting with Banana Birds imprisonment and conquer lands naming from Northern Kremisphere.Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1996, p. 5'Banana Bird Queen's words': "Oh! Thank goodness! At last somebody has found me! That rotten yellow belly K. Rool imprisoned me behind this evil barrier, which he sealed with a dark and powerful magic spell." - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!Banana Bird Queen's words: "Then he commanded a bunch of his wicked Kremlings to hide the only ones that could split the crystal key - my poor children. Only all of them together have the power to break the spell." - Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! He meets with Dixie and Kiddy Kong for first time in Mekanos where battle begins. KAOS try roast the Kongs with rocket fire in soil and firing lasers by first head, but is stepped in head by Kongs numerous times when try push them with boxing gloves to avoid which same climb in his blades. Defeated, he runs away from factory and first head is destroyed taking off the second ski. His last meet with the pair was in KAOS Kore, he try uses rocket fire again and launch missles by his true head, but is completely damaged with barrels making falls in ground and taken him into the air by crane hook. After this battle, is discovered by pair that KAOS was controlled by K. Rool. After that his creator is defeated, DK and Diddy appear climb out of KAOS's shell revealing that were used as power sources. Gallery Screenshots File:KAOSLandIIIBattleColor.png|Battling KAOS in the Game Boy Color version of Donkey Kong Land III. Sprites File:Kaos-photo.gif|KAOS in Dixie's Photo Album File:KAOSLandIIIColorSprite.png|''Donkey Kong Land III'' (Game Boy Color) External links *SNES battle *Game Boy Advance battle *Donkey Kong Land III battle Trivia *Kaos shares his name with the main villain of the Skylanders series (in which Donkey Kong guest-starred in) and the villainous organization of the TV show Get Smart. References de:KAOS es:KAOS pt:KAOS Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Kremling Krew Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Robots Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Stages